A New Girl Battle Remix
by rebelangel6601
Summary: The NEW GIRL rewrite. What happens when a Southern girl takes Kadic's halls by storm? Love triangles will pop up, and of course, maybe a few cat fights! YxU, JxA, OxOC, WxS. Read and Review, flames welcome. Rated T for language. Enjoy! CHAPTER ONE is up!


Hey, look whose back!! Hee hee hee!! Anyway, I promised you guys a rewrite, so here it is!! Man, I love exclamation points. Anyway, my posts may be far apart because I have to be working on a book project (okay, nine to be exact) and I want to get this write—I mean, right!!

Okay, there have been quite a few changes, so be prepared!! Now, on with the show!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway own Code Lyoko. Although I wish I did. Oh! Rumor has it, Lyoko fans, that Season 4 will start showing in March!! Woohoo!! Oh, um, and I also don't own the song "I want to live" by Josh Gracin.

**Claimer: **I did create my character, Leah (now Rylee, told you I changed it some.)

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_I want to cry like the rain_

_Cry like the rain_

_Shine like the sun on a beautiful morning_

_Sing to the heavens like a church bell ringing_

_Fight with the devil and go down swinging_

_Fly like a bird, roll like a stone_

_Love like I ain't afraid to be alone_

_Take everything that this world has to give_

_I want to live"_

I belted out the lyrics along with my car's CD player. I tapped my hands against the steering wheel along with the beat. My country girl side was showing. I missed the South, and Florida, a lot. Oh well, it was too late for that now.

There it was. That was Kadic Academy, my new boarding school. I was here on a scholarship. This was supposed to be one of the best schools in the world. The wall around the campus was huge! You could only see the parking lot from here. Wow, with traffic like hell, I would be lucky to cross the street to get to the parking lot.

I smirked as I gunned it across the road in front of an old Lincoln. The man behind the wheel had a face of sheer terror. I had to fight with every fiber of my being to keep from laughing.

I quickly swerved into a spot right next to the administrations building. I was supposed to meet the principal there to get my registration forms and to complete my scholarship application as soon as I arrived. Oh, what fun.

I cut the engine and climbed out of the seat. I stood and stretched, I had driven a very long way. I patted my special order, baby blue Volvo affectionately. "You did great, Baby. It was quite a trip wasn't it?"

I stopped, and watched as the Lincoln pulled in beside me, in the space reserved for the principal. "Oh, shit." I whispered to myself. What a great way to start at my new school, almost running into my new principal, literally. My mother always said that I had bad luck with authority.

"Um, would you happen to be Principal Delmas?" I asked sheepishly. I prayed that he wasn't totally pissed. Oh please, please, please. What did I do to deserve this?

"Why, yes, I am. You must be Ms. Leah Rylee McAllen. How great it is to finally meet you." He smiled at me warmly, like I hadn't just tried to deliberately run me over. I liked this guy.

"Actually, I would like to go by Rylee, if that's ok. And I was supposed to meet you to get my applications and my scholarship form."

"Oh, yes. I have them right here." He pulled out a thick packet out of his briefcase and handed them directly to me, without another word. I began my assent into the building, but he turned to stop me. "You can go find your dorm, if you'd like. Classes begin for you on Monday. If you have any questions, please feel free to come see me." His offer was like my mother's, always open but never contemplated. I only planned on seeing him again in a very, very dire emergency. Unless, I became the record holder for the most detentions in a week like I did at my old school. I was still a surprise to me how I got the scholarship.

"Ok, thank you Principal Delmas." As I walked back to Baby and popped the trunk, I realized he had dark circles under his grey-blue eyes. I guess working with teenagers long enough could do that to anyone.

I decide to start with a light load, so I wouldn't have to lug all my suitcases, that I swear weighed about 65 pounds each, around this gargantuan campus.

Locking my doors, I grabbed a create, full of books, and started my trek toward the dorms.

"Room 1025…1025…10…25…" I swear I passed that door at least twice already. Or was it that one?

"Room 1025, finally!" I whispered under my breath. It had taken my 45 minutes, and asking a lot of classmates, but I finally found it. I was never very good at following directions, even if they were simple ones.

I took a deep breath, and then twisted the handle. I pushed to door open quickly with my foot.

"OW! What the hell--?" An annoyed voice spoke from behind the door.

"Oops." She answered sheepishly. It never occurred to me that there might be other people in my room. Well, the room I shared with someone.

A blonde boy stepped out from behind the door. "Hell yeah, that was a… oops." He added an oops of his own, realizing it wasn't who he thought it was. He smiled apologetically.

His green eyes scanned my face. They weren't overpowering, just curious. I just stared right back. His hair was gelled up in to a million different disorganized spikes. Purple streaks stood out in his hair. What surprised me the most, was his height. He stood a good eight inches taller than me, and I was just south of five eight. The blonde was extremely muscular, it was like he worked out, long and hard, everyday. Something in his eyes said he was harmless.

"Good jog, Odd." A brunette slid in the room behind me, catching the door and pulling it closed. His voice was light, joking merrily.

Feeling better, I smiled back. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here." I directed my statement at the blonde named Odd, but I turned and shifted my eyes looking at the others, for the first time noticing that we weren't alone. I set my crate on the empty bed, next to the wall.

Odd spoke up first. "I'm Odd Della Robbia, and welcome to Kadic, um, what's your name?" He smiled, indicating that I hadn't introduced myself.

"Oh, duh, of course. I'm Leah Rylee McAllen, but call me Rylee. Please." I extended my hand, waiting for a handshake.

Odd's eyes widened, but softened instantly. He shook my hand with such enthusiasm it surprised me. He kept shaking it longer than necessary. "Whoa, dude, can I have my hand back?" I joked, smiling wide.

Everyone laughed, each voice standing out from the other.

"I'm Ulrich Stern. It's very nice to meet you." The brunette smiled, and shook my hand, gently. His build was the same as Odd's, but instead, Ulrich looked far more mature that Odd. His brown hair fell down in front to his chocolate brown eyes. And from the look I was getting from the Japanese girl behind him, he was taken. Oops, again.

"It's very nice to meet you too." I laughed as he let go of my small hand. I then quickly turned to the girl behind him, sideswiping her with my words. "Oh my god, I totally love your skirt!"

Her gray eyes lit up dramatically. "Thanks! Welcome to Kadic! I'm Yumi Ishayama." Her shoulder-length, jet black hair stood out drastically from her pink top and pink and purple plaid mini. She was pretty with almond shaped eyes and dark skin. She stood up and was my height. Wow, they grow'em tall around here, don't they?

Next, was a pink-haired girl, who sat cross legged on the bed opposite of mine. She smiled kindly. She stood (she was shorter than me…how funny?), and shook my hand as well. "I'm Aelita Stones, your roommate."

"Oh hey, roomy. So, is there anything important I need to know?" I smiled back. I had a feeling we would be good friends after a while.

Aelita shook her head in reply. "Other than, if you're breaking the rules, stay away from Jim, no." I heard everyone laugh softly at this.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Last, but certainly not least, was a blonde boy, who sat perched at the end of Aelita's bed, gazing transfixed to his laptop. He looked nothing like the other two boys. He looked small and fragile, easily broken. His wire rimmed glasses were balancing on the tip of his nose. He didn't get up to greet me, in fact he didn't even seem to notice I was there.

"That's Jeremy. He and Aelita are dating, but sometimes, not even she can get him away from that computer." Odd breathed in my ear. I smiled; I could feel him behind me, and for some reason, a wave of relief washed over me.

Suddenly, Jeremy's computer began buzzing and beeping wildly. "Sorry to cut this welcome short, but we have to go." He stood up, and walked passed me. "Welcome, Rylee." He said simply as he disappeared out the door. Everyone followed, and to my disappointment, so did Odd.

Once they were gone, I walked up to the full-length mirror hanging on the front of my bureau, watching myself. I stood confidently, with my long brown hair pulled back into a loose bun. My scoop-necked tank dropped to reveal a second of a different color. My cut-off mini was faded in just the right places and revealed my tan and muscular legs. My pumas shaped my foot just right, making them look smaller than they were. My earring swayed back and forth, as I shook my head. I guess I had better start unloading my junk and arrange my things.

I shut the door on my way out, and with a sigh, started walking to my car, singing to my self along the way.

"_Sometimes I wonder  
Why I work so hard to guard my heart  
Till I hardly feel anything at all  
I've spent my whole life building up this ivory tower  
And now that I'm in it, I keep wishing it would fall  
So I could feel the ground beneath me  
Really taste the air I'm breathing'  
And know that I'm alive  
_

_I want to cry like the rain  
Cry like the rain  
Shine like sun on a beautiful morning'  
Sing to the heavens like the church bells ringing'  
Fight with the devil and go down swinging'  
Fly like a bird, roll like a stone  
Love like I ain't afraid to be alone  
Take everything that this world has to give  
I want to live_"

So, what do you think? Seriously, I want review! Opinions! I have to know if I'm doing well. Flames are allowed, I mean, I could use some constructive criticism.

I heart you guys!! Infinite X's and O's!!

lyokoprincess


End file.
